A Song from the Heart
by SapphireShelle91
Summary: Michael wants to be with Mia. And Mia wants to be with Michael. Can a simple song really bring them together?  My take on how M&M could have gotten together way back in book 3.  I do not own the characters, themes or song in this fic.


_**Author's Note:**_ Hi  
>This is sort of my take on how M&amp;M might have gotten together way back during book three.<br>I haven't read that book yet nor book 2, though I know what happens in them, and I thought I might have some fun and write up an AU version of them getting together. Though from what I've heard and read, how they get together in book 3 is pretty cute and very them.  
>Disclaimer on the characters and themes used in this fic, also the song that is used, they all belong to their respective authors and singerssongwriters.  
>Please enjoy.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A Song from the Heart<strong>

Well he felt great… not!

How the hell had he allowed himself to fall into that situation? Why didn't he try harder to… well, not have sex with Judith Gershner!

They were just friends, if that and she seem to think because of this, they were so much more! Which they weren't, not in his books at least! Maybe if he had actually enjoyed the experience it might have been different, but he hadn't… not one bit.

Ok maybe a little bit, his body and hormones had enjoyed the… exchange quite a bit, but his brain and not to mention his heart, they so did not.

They almost seemed to be pissed off at him! Especially his heart, which was aching and feeling quite miserable and…

"I can't believe you did that to him… AGAIN!"

Oh great Lilly was home. That was the last thing he needed right now, his loud, obnoxious little sister interrupting his brooding, ok more like sulking time.

"And don't even try to deny it! We all saw you turn your head away from him when he tried to kiss you goodnight." He heard Lilly continue to rage. But who was she actually raging at… he actually had a fairly good idea as to who it was.

Without even really thinking about, he tugged his shirt off, dropping it down on to his bed and walked out into the TV Room, not at all surprised to see his sister, standing with her hands on her hips, glaring fiercely up at her best friend, who in turn was staring very intently down at her feet. Her face was almost hot chilli red and from what little he could make of her face, it hidden behind her hair. He could see she was terribly unhappy. He would be too if his sister was screaming at him like that.

"I just didn't feel like it." Mia was muttering. This did nothing to subdue his sister; in fact it just made her angrier.

"But you never feel like it! You always leave him hanging! And when you do let him kiss you, you always move your head so that he ends up kissing your cheek!

"Lilly," he started, making both girls jump, "has ever occurred to your oversized head that maybe Mia's not a big fan of Public Display of Affection? She has cameras' on her every time she goes out, not to mention a bodyguard with her at all times. I very much doubt she feels like getting into the making out mood with Lars and the Paps, not to mention you lot, all watching."

"What he said." He heard Mia mumbled weakly. He glanced over at her and noticed that she seemed to be more than a little transfixed on his chest. So taking his shirt off had been a good idea, he was almost immediately cheered by the thought.

"Shut up Michael, this is none of you business."

"But it is my business, Lilly, when it comes to you harassing someone about their relationship with another person inside our house. I could hear you from my bedroom!" Lilly just gave him a look that read _sure, that's the only reason you care _before looking back at Mia, who had gone back to inspecting her toes.

"Fine! But I still think someone is having issues with their emotions…"

"Shut it, Lilly." He ordered, noting Mia's face was looking more than a little hurt now.

Lilly scowled at him but for once actually listened to him. She wasn't happy, that was obvious from all the stomping she was doing around the apartment, but she was off Mia's case, at least for the moment.

"Thanks." He heard a soft voice mutter at his side. He glanced down, not very far though because Mia was pretty tall herself and met her grey eyes. They looked so tired and defeated that he had to actually cross his arms across his chest to keep himself from actually hugging her.

"It's ok." He replied with a shrug before turning and walking as calmly as he could back to his room.

He couldn't keep looking in to her eyes like that or he might end up doing something that they'd regret. Or, not regret in his case but he wasn't about to start making out with a fourteen year old girl, as much as he might want to, when said fourteen year old girl already had a boyfriend. Though from the sounds of it, it sounded as if she wasn't that overly keen on her boyfriend, if that extremely one-sided argument that he walked in on, was anything to go by.

She wouldn't let Kenny kiss her. HA!

A thought suddenly came to him, a horrible one at that.

She wasn't just going out with him just because he asked her, was she? And the whole reason that she said yes to him was simply because she hadn't wanted to hurt his feelings? Actually, knowing Mia, that was probably exactly what had happen.

Always trying to make everyone else happy, that was his girl. Not that she actually was his girl.

With a deep sigh he flopped onto his bed, staring vaguely up at his ceiling, at the star constellation that he had stuck up there.

Sleep wasn't coming to him, even after he heard the girls turn off their annoying chick flick and head for bed, he was still wide awake.

He sat up, stretching.

If he couldn't sleep, he might as well use his time productively.

He went over to his closet and pulled out his self-brought guitar. He hadn't played it in awhile, not since before Halloween actually, funny that; it was almost like his Muse had been stolen away from him around that time. Oh, wait, she had been.

He let out a grim little laugh.

He didn't want to play any of his self written songs because they were all about his muse, who he couldn't have, for several reasons and he wasn't in the mood to drum that even further into his soul.

He stroked the guitar strings gently, tuning it, before giving it a good strum. He did this for awhile before he actually started playing an actual song.

He liked the song because it was odd and in a way sort of described his relationship with Mia or the possible relationship he could have with Mia, if she was single and he actually built up the guts to tell her how he actually felt for her.

"_**You're a part time lover and a full-time friend**_

_**The monkey on your back is the latest trend**_

_**Don't see what anyone can see in anyone else but you."**_

As he sung he could have sworn he heard his door open slowly, but when Pavlov jumped on to his bed he thought nothing more on it and kept on singing.

So when a soft, shy voice suddenly started singing the next verse of the song, he almost died, though he kept on playing, for her.

"_**Here is the Church and here is the steeple**_

_**We sure are cute for two ugly people**_

_**Don't see what anyone can see in anyone else but you."**_

He looked over to where she stood, sort of curled around his doorframe, as she finished the verse, her cheeks flaming in embarrassment.

He motion with his head for her to come and sit down beside him on his bed. Cheeks still flaming and hesitation obvious in her grey eyes, she came over and sat down beside him as he started singing the next verse to the song.

"_**We both have shiny happy fits of rage**_

_**I want more fans, you want more stage**_

_**I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else but you."**_

He wasn't looking at his guitar as he sung, he was instead looking straight her. Her who was sitting beside him on his bed, her knees drawn to her chest, her chin resting upon them, her arms wrapped around her legs, hugging them close. With a shy smile when she noticed his expecting gaze she started singing.

"_**You're always trying to keep it real**_

_**And I'm in love with how you feel"**_

Her cheeks flaming brilliant red as she sang "love" was not lost on him, nor was the shy glance she shot him as she, stuttering a little now, sang on.

"_**I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else but you."**_

He grinned a little as he started the next verse, even though it killed him a little inside because he knew he would never be able to do it. He would never be able to kiss her.

"_**I kiss you on the brain in the shadow of s train**_

_**I kiss you all starry eyed"**_

He notice her cheeks somehow grow even redder, if that were even possible. But he kept going, her silver eyes were asking him to and there was no power in the universe that could keep him from refusing those eyes.

"_**My body swinging from side to side**_

_**I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else but you."**_

He nudged her gently, with his elbow, reminding her that it was her turn to sing. She blushed up at him and he felt his heart race.

How could she do this to him? How did she have so much power over him?

It wasn't fair! he didn't seem to have any power what so ever over her… well, he took in her red cheeks, the blaze of her silver eyes as she looked up at him with the tiniest of smiles playing on her extremely close, extremely kissable lips

Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!

She didn't look away from his eyes as she started the next verse of the song.

"_**The pebbles forgive me, the trees forgive me**_

_**So why can't you forgive me?**_

_**I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else but you."**_

Her voice got a little softer as she sang "you" and she looked so damn cute, looking up at him like she was. Then something seemed to go off in her head and she quickly looked away again, laying her head on it side against her knees, facing away from him as she rocked back and forth, in time with his strumming, them both humming.

"_**Doo, doo-doo doo, doo-doo doo, doo-doo doo-doo**_

_**Doo, doo-doo doo, doo-doo doo, doo-doo doo-doo"**_

He couldn't take it anymore.

He put down his guitar and gently took hold of one of Mia's hands that were clasped around her legs, sliding his fingers in between hers. And even though his hand dwarfed hers, it still felt so right to hold it, to have his fingers linked between hers and she didn't seem to mind. She was still looking away from him, but she didn't pull her hand away from his. He wasn't holding it that tightly, she could easily pull away if she really wanted to, but she wasn't. Her thumb was even brushing itself lightly against the back of his hand.

They sat like this for a little while, before he gave her hand a little tug, gently pulling her close to him, so that his other hand could reach around and gently cup her face, turning it to face him again. Her grey eyes were wide and apprehensive, but there was no rejection in them, in fact he could swear that behind the apprehension, her eyes were basically begging him to kiss her.

"Mia?" he said very slowly and deliberately.

If he was reading her eyes and not to mention the rest of her body wrong, then this was her, they're chance to get out, to run and pretend as if nothing had or was about to happen and they could go back to being their respective rolls, her being his little sister's best friend/Princess of Genovia and him the older brother of her best friend/a senior and a complete nerd.

She didn't move away from him, just kept looking up into his eyes.

She still looked nervous, but there was so much more than that going on within those silver orbs. So much more, he couldn't fight it; they were drawing him in, deeper and deeper into their brilliant silvery depth. He probably could fight his way out, he had done it before, but did he want to? Nope.

Taking everything as a green light, he tilted his head and gently brought his lips slowly to hers, putting the lightest of pressure on them, still giving her, them every chance to still walk away. He wasn't sure if he actually could, walk away that is, but if that was what she wanted. Still she didn't move, so he settled in to kiss her properly.

It was, well words couldn't really describe it, it was just so… them, he guessed that was how to describe it.

She was so sweet and pure. Her lips inexperience with the art of true making-out but she was a quick learner, though she did jump a little when he started to press his tongue into her mouth, pulling her head away, looking up at him with a shocked expression.

He felt his ears grow read.

"Um, sorry about that." He mumbled, wondering how best to end this without embarrassing her even further then he figure he already had.

"Oh, um, it's ok; you just startled me, that's all." He looked back at her, a little startled though his heart did flip flops at the sweet, shy smile she was giving him, her head tilted in a way that was obviously giving him permission to kiss her again. That she wanted him to kiss her again.

HA, take that Kenny Showalter! And Josh Richter!

With a grin, he happily complied with her unspoken request and kissed her again. And the next time he pressed his tongue against her mouth, asking for entrance, her lips parted immediately. With his tongue inside her mouth, he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her even closer to him, so that she was now almost sitting on his lap. They were still holding hands, they're fingers still intertwined.

He deepen the kiss, pressing his tongue even further into her mouth, finding her tongue and caressing it with his, though it actually ended with both their tongues wrestling with each other for dominance. Which he actually quite liked, he didn't know Mia had such a fiery side to her. Or maybe it only came out when she was being kissed and by that, her being kissed properly.

He liked it even more when Mia actually wrapped her free arm around his neck, her fingers tangling themselves in his hair.

They broke away, breathing heavily.

He light pressed his lips against her forehead, closing his eyes, breathing in deeply. He could feel Mia fingers lightly twisting themselves in his hair; he enjoyed the feeling of them there.

"Um." He heard Mia mumbled. He could just tell that she was blushing again.

"Hmmm?" he said lifting a hand to run through her hair, brushing it back from her face, tilting it up to meet his again. He was right, she was bright red. She met his eyes for a moment before her eyes quickly drifted away.

"Mia." He said forcing her to meet his eyes again. She was biting her lower lip nervously as if she thought he was going to reject her or tell her it was all some sort of sick joke or something like that.

"Mia." He stroked her face gently. Her eyes were still darting nervously around his face but her body on whole had more or less relaxed once more against his. Bet Kenny never had this reaction… ah crap, Kenny.

He closed his eyes as he remembered that little obstacle.

He felt Mia shift again, trying to get up but he simply fasten the arm he had around her waist even more tightly and held her hand more firmly.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked. His voice sounded extremely husky even to his own ears.

"Um," she mumbled. She lowered her eyes so that she was now staring at their still joined hands. "No where?" she asked it more as a question.

"Good answer." He said smiling down at her. She smiled back, but it was still an unsure one, like she wasn't completely sure what was actually going on. Actually she almost seemed to be looking like she was expecting this to be a dream that she was about wake up from at any moment. Come to think he was thinking a long the same sort of wave length.

It wouldn't be the first time he had dreamed about being in situations like this with Mia. Yes, he already understood that he was a sick and disturbed person who needed serious help, thank you.

"This isn't a joke is?" she asked in a whisper that made her lips barely move. He was actually surprised he understood what she said, with how softly she spoke, but then, he's senses were all on overdrive at the moment, so were picking up on everything that Mia did.

"No."

"You're not making fun of me?" she asked a little louder, risking her eyes so as to look into his. He could see that she was really worried about this.

He wondered in the back of his head, if possibly she was more worried about the chance of him making fun of her through kissing her than she was about her kissing a guy who wasn't her boyfriend… yet. Hopefully by the end of this he would be on the road to becoming just that, her boyfriend.

"Never." He started to kiss her again. More gently this time, sweeter, almost teasing kisses against her mouth.

"And I'll wait." He said as they pulled away for air again, though it hurt him deep

"Wait? For what?" she sounded a little dazed. He couldn't help but smile, she really was so cute.

"For you to break up with Kenny." She blinked up at him for a few moments, looking adorably confused, as if she really had no clue what he was talking about before the light blub went on behind her eyes and she looked more than a little freaked out.

"Ah-ah, oh crap." As she fully took in the situation they were in, though she seemed to calm down, for some reason, when she looked once more down at their linked fingers.

"Ah, well I guess I have a pretty good reason to break up with him now." She was mumbling, more to herself than to him.

"Eh?" was all he could think to say. She looked up at him, looking a little red.

"I don't really like him. I mean I do, as a friend, but not like, um, you know."

"Well, I kinda gathered that. Though why you said yes to him…"

"Because I couldn't bring myself to say no to him." Just as he thought, "I didn't want to hurt him… still don't actually. But it's not fair on him when I like someone else." She smiled shyly up at him as she said this as if she was still expecting to wake and find that this had all be a wonderful but cruel dream.

"What about this," he asked as he lifted their joined hands, "is this something you can't say no to?"

"Because I want it." She stared intently at their hands. "I want this." She lifted up her head and raised her chin, not arrogantly but almost like this was her way of telling herself that she wasn't going to back down, that she was going to see this through even though she was worried and scared about the outcome. "I want to be with you."

"Good." He said, basically from lack of anything else he could think to say or rather needed to say. He thought 'good' pretty much sum up everything.

He leant down and sealed his lips over hers once more.

* * *

><p>"Where did you go last night?" Why did she have to be so loud? It was too early in the morning for her to be so loud! And what did she mean where did he go last night? He hadn't gone anywhere, thank god.<p>

He felt his lips twitched into a grin. Not that Lilly could see that since his head was buried into his arms at the kitchen table. He was so tired, but it was way worth it. He bumped his knee lightly against the leg of the person sitting next to him.

"Huh?" Oh, so, Lilly hadn't actually been talking to him at all.

"Don't 'huh' me. Where did you go? I woke up three times last night and you weren't there. Where were you?"

"Um, the bathroom, writing." Mia squeaked. Her leg was bouncing nervously against his.

"No, you weren't. I checked. And what's the matter with you Michael?" he felt another leg kick against his leg. Ow! Why was he cursed with having such an evil little sister?

"Nothing, except for your loud screeching, I'm perfectly fine."

"I'm not screeching." He heard Lilly growl at him, "I am simply asking my best friend where she disappeared off to for most of the night."

"In a screeching voice." He said as lifting his head, so that his chin now rested on his folded arms. Lilly scowled from Mia to him, looking thoroughly annoyed. That is until a spark of interest flickered into her eyes and she looked them over far more carefully.

Oh crap, he thought but he remained where he was. If Lilly figured it out then fine. He really didn't care; well actually, he did care, a lot, because Lilly, he knew, was one of the main obstacles between him and Mia actually getting together.

But instead of looking furious or even disgusted, there was only the slightest twitch of amusement in her eyes and her lips fighting to keep from quirking upwards were the only indication he got that his sister had more or less figured out where her best friend had been last night and that she didn't actually mind.

"You know what fine. I don't really care anyway." She said airily, though she sounded like she was fighting down laughter, "I'm going to go and work on my next episode."

"Do you want a hand?" Mia asked, looking more than a little freaked out by Lilly extremely sudden change of tune.

"Nope, you just stay there with my brother." And with that she left the kitchen as fast as possible. Though once she was in the hallway, they could both hear her laughing manically as she left the apartment.

"Did she just go crazy?" Mia asked, still looking deeply disturbed.

"Or possibly became momentarily sane." He said, not really caring for the reasons behind his psychopath sister's behaviour, only caring about the girl sitting beside him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her on to his lap, smirking a little at her squeal of surprise as he did it and kissed her soundly.

She was his, well almost, but that little detail was going to be dealt with first thing Monday morning, according to her. She said it with a great deal of conviction too, so he was pretty sure he didn't need to worry about her chickening out or anything, but just to make sure, he was planning on giving her a long heart-filled kiss before hand, just to remind her of exactly what she had with him.

He kissed her even more deeply now, a song playing in his heart.

This was exactly the type of situation he wanted to land himself in.

_fin_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I hope you all liked and that I kept true to the characters. I tried my hardest to stay as true as possible but if they're a bit OOC (or lot) I deeply apologize. I find these guys far harder to write for then say, Suze and Jesse.  
>Once again I hope you all enjoyed and thanks for reading.<br>P.S. The Version of "Anyone Else But You" that I used in this fic is the 'Juno' version. I have never seen the movie but I love how Michael (hehe, sorry, I'm dork) Cera and Ellen Page sang this song and I was listening to it as I was reading PD1, reading a M&M scene and thinking 'this is so their song!'.  
>I don't know, I can just imagine Mia and Michael sitting in his room just singing random songs just because they want to and because they can.<br>Anyway hope you all enjoyed and yeah, see you all next time.


End file.
